A Vapor in the Wind
by ArchimedesAckermann
Summary: It the year 2019, and America's debt has gone up exponentially. The value of the American dollar's been declining, and the personification of the United States of America can feel his energy being siphoned away. He knows he cannot make it past 2020. He knows he will never again be able to see his country rise up from the ashes. He knows. But do the other nations know?
1. Chapter 1

He was growing weaker by the second, and he knew it. The way his debt kept shooting up, the way his middle class was shrinking by the day, and the way the value of the American dollar kept going down, how could he not know?

America could feel his strength and energy being siphoned away as his debt grew larger. He knew that he wouldn't make it by the end of the year. The United States of America might make it, but the way his health declined, he knew he wouldn't.

But he wanted to. He wanted to see his country jump back from this economic crisis, and see his country grow and prosper again. He, the person who fought Arthur for his independence, who went through so many wars, would not ever again see his country in its most glorious form? He wanted to scream and cry that it was not fair, but it was too late for him. Too late.

The personification of the United States of America would die by the end of year 2020.

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

"When are you going to get me my money, aru~?" the Chinese personification snapped with irritation. "It has been over a decade!"

"Chillax, dude!" America grinned his goofy grin like always, scrolling through his iScreen. The rectangular piece of fiberglass was glowing with the holograms. "I mean, I'm still paying 'em back, right? Geez, you ain't losing too much money, dude."

"Your debt is in the hundred trillions, America! How are you going to pay that back in time, aru~?" China demanded, glaring angrily. "I want my money back!"

America resisted the urge to flinch as he sadly thought, _Yao, that's the thing. I'm _not _going to be able to pay it back. The next personification of America will be able to, but not me. I'm sorry._ "We got time, old dude! America ain't falling, and nor is China, so take a chill pill!"

"I will not take a 'chill pill,' you immature child! You-" China began.

England interrupted, shooting Alfred a dark look, "That's true, America. The more you drag on not paying back all of your debt, the larger it will grow, and before soon, America will go bankrupt. And that _is_ when America will fall."

America smiled. England thought for a second that America's smile was sad, but the next moment, it was the annoyingly bright smile again. "America won't ever fall, Iggy!" Then Alfred's eyes grew slightly dark, "America can't fall." _Not after all I've done. Please, God, I'm already dying. Spare my country._

* * *

><p><em>Maybe I should repair some relationships with the other countries before I leave. To set the path for the next personification. <em>America sighed, and stared at the stocks on his iScreen. Google had gone down another 2%. Apple went up 0.05%, which was better than its last few profits, which were all negative.

_What did I do wrong? What have I done wrong?_ He walked into his large mansion in Virginia, eyes dark, face solemn.

"Dad? Are you okay?" one of America's states, New York, opened the door for the country. "Dad?"

America looked up, "Hey, Ian. How're the states doing?"

"Dad," Ian started, "Dad, we know. We can feel it too."

"It seems like it's us against the world, doesn't it?" America mused. "I can now relate to what Iggy says. I spent so much to build this nation up, to free this land from Europe. And what do I get? A declining economy. And I won't ever get to see this country rise from the ashes, like it did in 9/11."

New York slumped, "Dad, you don't actually think…"

"Yes, I do. You feel it too, Ian, don't deny it," America said tiredly.

"Dad? Ian?" Jessica, or New Jersey, said softly as she watched the father and son walk towards her. "Dad-"

"I have decided," America declared. "I have decided that Washington DC will be my successor. He will be the next personification of the United States of America."

New Jersey and New York's eyes widened. Jessica's blue eyes watered slightly, "Dad, so, it's true?"

"It's going to be okay," America grinned. "No matter what, America'll always be the hero."

**A/N So, how is it? Is it too cliché? Too much like liondancer17's If I Die Young? If it is, please tell me, because even though I want to write something sad about America, I won't write anything too similar to If I Die Young, cause liondancer17's just way too good of a writer. So, review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

He felt like a human. A human near his end, and he was terrified. He wasn't a human. He was a nation, America to be exact, but he was meant to guide his country! He wasn't supposed to die like a human.

But here he was, trying not to pass out as he made his way into the UN building. The world was spinning around him, and the colors of the sky and the American flag were burning his eyes.

(Flashback)

"_Dad, you don't look too good. Are you sure you want to go to the meeting? I can probably pose as you," Washington DC offered, gazing at his father with concern. "Don't strain yourself."_

_America smiled tiredly, "Thanks, DC, but I can make it. I want to spend as much time with my fellow nations."_

_DC's face darkens, "Even when they insult you?"_

"_It's okay, they're just joking," America said, waving it off._

_The capital huffed, and relented, "Okay, but don't you dare strain yourself!"_

_America smiled sadly, "I won't."_

(End Flashback)

"America, you git! Are you even listening?" England demanded angrily. His emerald green eyes were flaring with irritation, a fierce glare in them.

America swallowed back an urge to vomit, and tried for a smile, "Yeah, you were talking about… finance!"

"Yes, finance, indeed," England drawled sarcastically. "We've all been talking about finance, you idiot!"

"Oh, well... I knew that! Cause I'm the hero!" He tried playing the fool again, so the others wouldn't be worried or bothered with his impending death.

After England had shaken his head in exasperation, America was left to his own thoughts again. _One month left. Why am I so scared?_

Suddenly, he felt his stomach lurch once more, and he felt the contents in it travelling up his throat. Trying not to gag and upchuck all over the floor, he choked out, "G-got to go to the bathroom."

And he made his way to the mens' room, immediately closing himself in a stall, and heaving the contents of his stomach into the toilet.

After he was finished, he leant against the wall, and panted, trying to catch his breath. He stood there, forlornly. Staring at his sickly reflection, he wondered why he was feeling so alone. So lonely.

* * *

><p>Back in the conference room, he was met with an angry China storming out of the room. Blinking, and sliding off to the side, he looked with puzzlement after the figure of the Chinese nation. Entering the room, he glanced at Germany, and then at England, "What happened?"<p>

England huffed, and didn't answer. Germany frowned, looking slightly uneasy, "China… China is fed up of your growing debt for him."

"Yeah, and?" America pressed, suddenly feeling dread bubbling up. "What happened?"

"He and his Chairman have been going over this for a few months, he told us." Germany had evaded the question, not meeting America's eyes.

America blinked, "What have they been going over?"

"The People's Republic of China has decided to declare war on the United States of America, da?" Russia mused, smiling.

America's jaw went slack, and he stared at the Russian country. "You're kidding, right? You've got to be joking!" _Fuck, why now? Why now of all times? I'm sorry, DC._

Russia kept smiling, "No, I am not, but I will be joining my comrade, da? до свидания." And he stood up, and walked out of the room after China.

"Did he just declare war on me too?" America asked dumbly, still in a daze.

England growled angrily, "Yes! Yes he did, America! This is why I told you to pay off your debts!"

"Yes, indeed," France said. "But you never listened, and now what? War? Again? I'm sorry, America, but my country is not getting involved, no matter what country you are."

England sighed, and slumped down in his seat, "I'm sorry as well, Alfred."

America blinked twice, and then his cerulean eyes widened as he digested what the two had just said. _So this is it? America will fall, all alone? _He was silent.

Canada looked up, at his brother. He sensed something wrong in the nation, something terribly wrong. "I don't know what my boss will say, but I'm with you, America."

America managed a weak smile. "Thanks, bro."

The other countries were shifting uneasily, and not looking at the American nation. Alfred sighed, "It's fine guys. I understand, if you want to stay out of this war, fine. But first, I need to go see China."

Before anyone could stop him, he was already out the door, and running down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"China!" he shouted, knocking on the country's hotel room door. "China, can I talk to you?"<p>

"What do you want, aru~?" the nation grumbled angrily. "I suppose they told you, didn't they?"

"Yes, but why? I-" America started.

China glared at him, cutting him off, "You are not a child, America. You might be young, but not a child. However, you always act so immature and idiotic. You said you would pay back the debt, since 2010. It has been one entire decade, and your debt has not gone down. Instead it has gone up, and yet you are still acting like you own the world. You do not own the world, America. We own _you._"

America opened his mouth, then closed it. He clenched his jaw, and said, "Fine. War it will be then."

"I have always wanted to see you fall, America, ever since you made the atomic bomb. Ever since you began thinking you were better than the rest of us. And now you will," China seethed.

America smiled an empty smile, "Indeed, China. I will fall, but I assure you that America will not." And he left, leaving China standing there with a puzzled frown on his face.

* * *

><p>"Dad, you <em>cannot<em> be serious," Washington DC said, staring disbelievingly at America. "War? Now? That must be like, the worst timing in history!"

"Yeah, I totally agree with you, but I couldn't just say, 'Oh yeah, guys this is a terrible time for America to go to war, since the current personification's dying, and the successor needs time to adjust, so can you hold off the war?'" America deadpanned. "Yeah, they're not gonna buy that."

DC wrung his hands anxiously, "B-but you're in no condition to advise and lead a war, dad! A-and, I'm not too sure on how to advise and lead!"

America smiled, "Well, then this is the perfect time to help you get ready to be the personification of the United States of America."

**A/N So yeah, China declared war on America. Please read and review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"We've cut off trade with the Chinese," America said, before coughing weakly. "This is most definitely not good for our economy. We're going to have to up importing from other countries."

"Dad, you can make it through this war!" Virginia said comfortingly, "At least Uncle Matthew is helping us." Her face turned dark, "Of course the England wouldn't come to our help, the bastard."

America looked at her sharply, "I understand why. America's economy isn't the most stable, and England wouldn't want to challenge and sour relations with China. Let it go, Ginny."

Virginia sighed, and scowled. DC narrowed his eyes, and exchanged a look with Maryland. "Dad, you're too nice to them," Maryland complained.

America grinned, "Nah, Mary, just being the hero!"

His states gave a forced smile, insides burning with the frustration of the hero America always wanted to be.

* * *

><p>America was resting, sleeping off the stress and anxiety. DC stood there, as head of the house after America had retired to his room. "Listen up, states!" he said, raising a hand to silence them. "As you know, I will be America's successor."<p>

Connecticut nodded, "Yeah, well, what are you going to do with the war? America told us that after the nation's personification dies, the new one sort of starts anew with alliances and allies. Are you going become allies with China and Russia? Or are you going to continue fighting them like Dad is?"

DC blinked, and smiled, "When Dad dies, I will not only not end the war with Russia and China, I will win it. I will build up America's reputation again, and this financial and economic crisis will be part of history."

"How? You know how all the other countries always insult Dad," Texas said, "It always frustrates me how idiotically kind he is. He never blames them, never wants revenge."

DC turned his grey eyed gaze onto the states of Texas, "Exactly my point. When I become the official personification, America will no longer be the scapegoat of all the nations' problems. America will not accept that anymore."

The states murmured between themselves, voicing their approval. DC smiled, "Now, will you all support me in my campaign against the nations who have antagonized our precious father for centuries?"

"I'm with you, DC," Mary shouted.

"I second that!" Ginny agreed.

The rest of the states nodded their acquiescence, further widening DC's smile.

* * *

><p>The personification of the country of Canada stood in front of America's mansion gates. He pressed the buzzer, and waited for a response.<p>

"Jones' residence, how may I help you?" a lilting voice of a female.

"Hi, this is Matthew Williams. Is Alfred F Jones available?" he asked.

There was a pause, before the woman spoke again, "Yessir, he is." And the gates opened, allowing the Canadian in.

After entering his brother's mansion, he called out, "Alfred?"

"Yo, Mattie, my bro!" America walked up to him, a smile on his face. Matthew faintly registered that something was definitely wrong with his brother. His smile wasn't as bright, his eyes were no longer shining like the sun, and there was general feeling of fatigue that surrounded his once hyperactive brother.

"So, how's the economy?" Matthew asked quietly, as they got settled in Alfred's living room.

Alfred grimaced, "It's not doing so well, since we stopped trading with the Chinese. But this is going to affect the world economy, and it might hurt the other countries, so I'm still thinking of ways to keep my economy on its feet."

Canada sighed, "I don't know if you're being selfish by wanting to keep your economy good, or being selfless to help other countries. Sometimes, I just don't know."

America smiled, not a very large one, but a nice genuine one, "I'm the hero, aren't I?"

Canada sighed affectionately, "Okay, well, I've got some good news, and some bad news. Which one do you want to hear first?"

America grimaced, "Bad one."

"From my secret agency, I heard that Russia's president is planning to-" Canada began.

"To take over Belarus? Yeah, the CIA heard that too," America muttered. "Trust that commie to try to restart the Soviet Union."

Canada sighed, "That's not all. From what we know of Belarus, I'm pretty sure she'd go with him willingly. And, he's" he fixed his brother with a look, "picking up weapons developments with China."

America froze, staring at him, "Like the Cold War?"

"Like the Cold War," Canada said softly. "They're gonna destroy the whole world, Alfred, not just you."

America groaned, burying his face into his hands. _I'm so sorry, DC. I'm so sorry._ "Why? Why now of all times? What do they have against me to make my final month living hell?" His eyes shot open, and he mentally kicked himself. Shit.

"Final month?" Canada's violet eyes were narrowed, "What do you mean by that, America?"

"It means nothing! It was just a slip of tongue," America grinned, and waved it off. " It-"

"You know, I have been noticing that you've been looking pretty fatigued, not at all like your normal self," Canada said, staring at his brother sternly. "What's wrong, Alfred? I'm your brother."

Alfred looked away, and sighed. "I guess I can't really hide it anymore." He looked his brother in the eye and said softly, but firmly, "DC is going to be the next personification of the United States of America."

Matthew blinked, and furrowed his brows, "Wait, what? You're not dying anytime soon… Wait, that's not possible!" He glared at his brother, voice, for the first time, loud, "This isn't a funny joke!"

"I wish I was joking," America said softly. "I'm dying Mattie. By 2020, DC will the official personification of America."

Canada stared at him, and shook his head, his eyes defiant. "No. You are NOT dying, Alfred!" His violet eyes pleaded with his brother, "Alfred, you can't die."

Alfred gave a soft, bitter smile, "My health's been going down, Matthew, and it's still going down. I'm not going to make it."

Matthew looked frantic, wildly gesturing with his hands, "Maybe if you tell China and the others, they'll call off the war!" His expression was hopeful, eyes wide.

Alfred snorted, "Don't be delusional. They don't care about America. They only care about their own economies and power." He levelled a look at his brother. "If I tell them, tehy'll take advantage of DC's inexperience and my weakness. They'll destroy America."

Canada slumped over, burying his head in his hands. He knew what Alfred had said was true. "I hate them!" he cried out. "I hate them so much! They ignored me, but I was fine with that! But now they are going to take away my brother! I hate them!"

America looked at his brother with sad eyes, and said softly, "Don't blame them. They are fighting for their country, like we would do."

Canada snorted, "You would give up America if it meant that the rest of the world would be saved."

"It would be worth it," Alfred said. "For one to suffer in order to save thousands. It's worth it."

"If only all nations were as self-sacrificing as you are," Canada said, shaking his head. "Does England know?"

Alfred flinched slightly, at the name of his former mentor. He shook his head, "No. He doesn't know."

"But if he did, he would help you, right?" Canada persisted, eager to find another ally.

Alfred laughed, a sad, bitter sound. "He'd do what is best for his country. I wouldn't blame him if he didn't want to be allies with me in this war."

Canada fell back into his chair, resignation written over his face. "Ok. Ok then. What am I supposed to do? Wait until you die? Alfred, I-I…" he trailed off, voice breaking.

Alfred smiled softly, "Help DC, Mattie. That's all I ask of you. Make sure America doesn't die off."

**A/N Sup, guys? Happy Thanksgiving! Though it's a bit early, but anyways... Hope you enjoyed this! Please review and let me know what you think. Flames are sort of acceptable... but I prefer if you told me why you didn't like it, and how I could improve. Grazie mille!**


End file.
